Genuine
by Salary Dam
Summary: While most of the times Mami just wants to burn the silver-haired boy and put his ashes inside a nearest trash can, she can't help but feel jealous of him sometimes. Akira & Mami. One-shot.


A/N : I was going to trash this old document until noticing that I kinda liked how it turned out, so… I decided to drop this thing here before deleting it from Recycle Bin forever.

Long story short, another Akira and Mami centered fic. I wrote this even before I wrote my previous Watashi ni xx Shinasai fic _**Truly Awkward**_, so February it is eh. That means the manga was still on chapter 21 or something. So, apologizes beforehand for any possible false information.

**Warnings: Un-beta-ed/ If you find any grammar mistakes, please do tell me so I can correct it! And even more OOC-ness… /goes to cut hands**

Disclaimer: Ema Tooyama, who made Mami too cute for an antagonist. Damn.****

_x x x_**  
><strong>

Obnoxious. It was terribly obnoxious.

Mami sighs at herself, then to the mop on her hands. The last place she wanted to be in was the corridor, doing cleaning roundups with Akira Shimotsuki. How had she gotten herself into this situation? The idea never hits her head. She always thought that her plans are perfect, that nobody could find any single flaw inside. But Akira Shimotsuki did, anyway.

"Mizuno-san, don't do it like that. You have to wipe the floor more gently."

_Great. _If it isn't the boy who insulted her thoughts. She rubbed out that horrid expression off her face then turns with a cheery smile—though it didn't seem that sincere. "S-Sorry, Shimotsuki-kun! I have never done this before, so well…"

He doesn't seem to mind her phony smile. "A high-school student—a _girl _to be precise—who has never done any cleaning…You're really something, Mizuno-san." And then he went back to wipe the window diligently.

A twitch appeared on Mami Mizuno's eyebrows. Well, excuse her for being so _unfeminine! _Why does he have to care about how to wipe the floor properly anyway? And that sharp mouth—she swore she has never seen him talking like that to that Yukina Himuro! Akira Shimotsuki is really something, too. He uncovered her 'secret' and now he could easily ordered her around, just like how he have gotten her to come together with him to clean up the school corridor. And that is, basically what's happening at the moment.

At first, Mami thought nothing of Akira—but now she has grown to develop some feelings for him. Dislike, that is.

"You…" The girl said with a low tone, trying to focus on the dirty floor but just can't. "How could you be like this…?"

Akira silenced for a while before he comes up with a soft reply. "Like 'what', precisely? Enlighten me."

Mami groaned beneath her breath. "How could you done all of this! Dragging me around whenever you like… It's not pleasant, you know!" She paused so she wouldn't bit her tongue."I mean, there's many better ways besides this…But you chose this instead. You're also decreasing your time with Himuro-san, you know?"

The chuckle from Akira's mouth just made everything worse—Mami really feels like throwing up. "Well, I know that." He said calmly.

"Then why?" She almost growled at him.

"This method would result in Kitami-kun being all worried about you and eventually leaving Yukina-chan, right? You'd be pleased and so would I. So all's fair." The boy answered while stretching his hand to reach the upper part of the window. "Certainly, I don't like the idea of staying far away from Yukina-chan. But it is better rather than having _you_ around Yukina-chan. You've insulted her couple of times—and I don't think Yukina-chan likes you."

What a terrific answer! So terrific that almost makes Mami throw a mop right to his pretty face. She keeps a straight face anyway. "You…You did all those things for Himuro-san's sake?" She asked without really thinking.

"Yes. Because I love Yukina-chan."

Jerk. Her and him—they are both jerks because they could do _anything _for the person they love. She manipulated other people and he kind of blackmailed her—all of that, just because of their _love_. While no one could ever have a thought of a glittering gold-haired girl and shimmering silver-haired boy being grim—deep down, they really are. How mocking.

Akira added softly, "And I want her to be happy."

Mami stared at his back—and particularly, she can see his gentle smile that was reflected on the window in front of him. It was pleasant—pure, genuine, almost angelic. That kind of smile which she always dreamed of—those kinds of smile which interprets as a smile of one's in love.

How she really envies that smile. A smile which sends out a message of _'I wish for your happiness'_. But she just _can't. _She _can't _smile like that in front of Shigure—who had seemed to found happiness with Yukina. She can't just wipe her own happiness as it melts with her tears, she can't bear the thought of Shigure walking away from her. She always thinks that this is _her love_—but recently; she has begun to question herself about this love of hers. Her _love _seemed so weak in front of Shigure and Yukina's growing affection, her _love _seemed like it was going to crumble to the ground ever since Yukina appeared in _her __**and**__ Shigure's _world.

That was when she really doubted her own feelings.

"Mizuno-san." Akira's voice screeched through her ears, crushing her deep thoughts. "I'm done with this part. "What about you?"

She comes back to her sense, letting out a small grin. "I-I think…I'm done too! Heehee."

He puts an emotionless face before making his way to approach her. "Alright. We just have some parts left. Let's do it, Mizuno-san."

"U…Unn." Mami nodded humbly. She followed him walking down the corridor, dragging her around. "…Hey, Shimotsuki-kun." That was a much muted sentence.

He heard her. He turns slightly. "…What is it?"

Once again, Mami speaks without giving much a thought. "Do you really think…Himuro-san likes you?"

This time, Akira fully turned to her—his eyes widening a little. "I'm not sure about that," However, he reacted to this calmly—as if his smile wasn't convincing enough. "But I will never give up."

Mami can't dare to look up at him.

Akira decides to not to speak as he continues to walk down. Of course, with Mami's still trailing behind.

Deep down in her heart, Mami made a wish.

Someday, she will be able to put on a genuine smile in front of the person she truly loves.

Someday. 

_x x x_

A/N : … I changed my mind. This should've just stayed in Recycle Bin.


End file.
